Hey guys, and welcome to America plays
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: This on the "YouTuber's are Hetalia" thing I've seen some people do. In here, this is if America was Cryaotic, and he was discovered by various nations. Rated T to be sure. Summery is a fail. Cry/America X Cheyenne (Just a little bit- I'm not good at writing romance)
1. Chapter 1

**shoo bee doop sho be dop**

**I don't know why I like YouTubers crossed over with Hetalia- but I just do.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing any nation new of America- he planned some of the best parties. Even if the blond haired nation didn't like you, or perhaps had tense relationships with you, he still invited them to the party, and acts as though they are not nations, not in conflict, but just friends.<br>Perhaps that was one of the best quality that people like about America.

People could always tell when America was going to throw a party. He would be checking his flip phone constantly,and speak considerably less.

And that was a quality he had acquired today, at a world meeting.

Nearly all the world's nations were in the large bored room, some shouting, others silent, and a few fighting. Fists and various objects flew around the room, as a loud German tried to shut everyone up. Some noticed how America was oddly quiet, including a certain Brit.

England wasn't fighting with France for once, mostly because France had decided to talk with ...What's his face. So he sat in his chair, drinking his tea, when he noticed how quiet the American had been. America's face was scrunched up in confusion as he read something on his phone, mouthing the words quietly.  
>He then raised an eyebrow, before squinting his eyes, and England was sure he heard him mutter, "We are fucking not doing that. Five nights already scarred enough people in my place- I don't need more! And then we will do that in public?! No way..."<br>America then began to tap furiously on his phone, eyes flickering as he typed each word.

Now, the large eyebrow Brit usually didn't pry into America's business, but right now, his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
>"America? What are you doing?" England asked, trying to sneak a glance at America's phone. America nearly seemed to jump from his chair from the sound of the Englishman's voice. Once realizing it was his former brother, he visibly relaxed.<p>

"Iggy, dude, you scared me!" America chucked lightly, and moved the phone out of England's view.

"My name is 'Author', you bloody git! And who were you texting?" England scowled, but America just chuckled once more.

"Noone important- why?" America took off his glasses, and began to wipe them clean on his shirt, England just raised an eyebrow.

"Just...curious, that's all." That was a lie, he was intrigued. America always seemed to be texting on Saturdays, but noone knew who with. Once the weekend pasts, he usually seems tired, and falls half-asleep through anything.  
>If its meetings, or even social outgoings, he always fell asleep.<p>

"Ah, well, careful dude! '_Curiosity killed the cat'!_ Remember that saying?" America laughed loudly, and gave one of his famous Hollywood grins.

England just huffed, America smiled again.

Soon America's phone vibrated, and he quickly took it out, and glanced at it breifly, before letting out a rather large sigh. England raised an eyebrow, trying to look at his phone once more- with no luck. America caught him in the act, and gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry, have to take this. I'll be back." And like that- America walked out of the conference room silently, and noone noticed his disappearance.

England frowned. _Who exactly is calling him? Certainly not his boss- they know not to call in the middle of a meeting._

-With AMERICA~~~

America stepped out into the conference hall, closing the door tightly behind him. He let out a small sigh of relief, as he flipped his phone open. Taking a deep breath, he accepted the call.

"Hello?" America's voice was now deeper, and slightly more mature.

_"Cry! How's it been my desu brother?" _It was Russ. America couldn't help a sly smile.

"Nothing, Russ-kun~ I ran around town with toast in my mouth, if you want to know that~!" America said in a mock girl voice.

"Why am I friends with you guys?" Scott's voice rang out. Although his words were meant to be taken as an insult, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Aww~ Scott-senpai is being tsunder! He needs to eat rice-balls, and play around more~!" America pouted, and his voice was set like that of a child's.

"Gay! So gay, its a super hero gay!" Another voice came on the phone. It was more high-pitched, and girly.

"Minx, your gay, you have no room to talk. Is everybody in the room with you guys, though?" Loud shouts of hello's came through the phone, and only a loud grunt. _Sounds like nearly everyone is there...  
><span>_"So, we are all meeting at my place, right? Celebrate the engagement of two lovely ladies~!" Laughter, and congratulations were heard all around.

"But we don't have everyone,though- at least, not yet. We are just waiting on Pewdie and Marzia- apparently they both went to Sweden to visit Pewd's family." Came Cheyenne's voice.

"Well, good for them! If anything, though, the should arrive later. But a majority of you are in the limo, right?"

"Yeah,about that- how the fuck did you afford a limo?" Came Krism's voice. She sounded both confused, and impressed.

"Hey, don' worry about it! It's all good~! I didn't rob a bank, if that's what you think, though."

"Yes you did, don't lie." Snake's deep voice rang out, others chuckled. America pouted.

"I fucking swear to god, Snake! I didn't! Jeez... You're so mean!" America heard a loud German voice drift through the sound-proof meeting doors. He knew immediately it was time to hang up, or else he had to face the wrath of a German with a migraine.  
>"Guys, I'll meet you up at my house- I have to go, or else I'm going to be chewed out by a German."<p>

Everyone quickly said their farewells, before America hung up the phone. He opened the meeting doors slowly, and slinked in, thankfully not getting caught by the angry German.

**Really short, this was just something I wanted to do for fun.**

**I'll try to make the chapters at least 2,000 words, instead of half-assing it like I usually do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**shoo bee doop sho be dop**

**I don't know why I like YouTubers crossed over with Hetalia- but I just do.**

**I DON'T OWN NOBODY, JUST THE IDEA- and not even all the way, i just copy other people.**

* * *

><p>America didn't pay attention for the rest of the meeting. His right arm was propped up, holding his head up. His eyes were half lidded as he listened to one of the nations drown on. He could hear every word said, and he could respond if you asked him, but he just honestly didn't mind of what the current nation was saying.<p>

He kept glancing at his phone more than anything. He was happy that his two good friends were getting married, but they never had seen him without his mask, or even seen his home. They would ask questions, he knew this, but he just wanted to congratulate the two women.  
>He even knew that their friendship would not last forever, he knew that a nation cannot die unless their country was destroyed, and no one considered themselves of that nationality anymore. Maybe that's how Prussia's still alive...<p>

America tapped a finger lightly on a table as he emptied his head of all thoughts. He didn't need to get depressed now, he just wanted to have fun with his crew. Was that too much to ask?

"...And that ends today's meeting, we will have another one at my place next week. Don't be late." America glanced up to the nation talking. It was Germany, of course. Germany always seemed to take charge at the meeting, and that says quite a lot, considering he's not even 200 yet.*

Many nations immediately stood up, stretching their bodies, or talking to their various friend. America didn't stand just yet, and instead moved his hand to his bomber's jacket.

There was ten new messages.

America let out a small sigh, stood up, and glanced around the room. Many nations were already gone, but a few lingered around, chatting up a storm.  
>America let out another sigh, and quickly gathered up his things, before heading t'words the large meeting doors. There, chatting away, was France, England, and Canada.<p>

Well, it couldn't really be considered chatting, as both England and France were throwing insults, while the invisible Canadian tried to break them up, only to fail.

He walked past them.

Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to read his messages, or that 'Cryaotic' was in mode now, but he honestly didn't feel like bothering with his family right now.

But that didn't mean they didn't want to bother him.

"Amérique, Angleterre tells me you had a call in the middle of the meeting! Tell me the truth, who is the woman you have seduced?" France said, wrapping his an arm around America's waist. America laughs lightly, but still has a small blush on his cheeks.

"What makes you think that? I'm still single, sorry to say..." America lied, laughing loudly.

"Oh~? Then why did you leave to take a call? This smells of amour~!" France laughed, squeezing America's waist.

"France, you mind getting me?" America's voice turned slightly deeper, 'Cry' was poking out a bit.

"Let him go, you Frog Face. If he doesn't want to say, he doesn't have to say. Why does his love life concern you anyway?" England glared at the so-called frog. France laughed, and took his hands off America's hips, glancing at England with a small smirk.

"Ohonon~ You mean to tell me you're not the least bit curious~? You were the one who told me anyway~!" France poked England's cheeks, and the Englishman slapped his hand away.

"You cheeky monkey, although I told you, you really shouldn't confront him about this! Even he want's to tell us, he will! That's what a gentleman would do!" England glared, his green eyes blazing. France didn't seem fazed.

"Like _you _are the perfect example of a '_gentleman', _Angleterre!" After this statement, they both quickly got into another yelling fight, both throwing insults quickly.  
>America rolled his eyes, annoyed at both his former older brother, and friend. He didn't even understood how Canada put up with this. Speaking of which, what happened to Canada?<p>

"America, are you sure you don't have someone you like? You can tell me, it's not like anyone would believe me anyway." Ah, there was Canada. His quiet voice was slightly hard to hear over the yelling of the older nations. America jumped slightly, now fully aware of his twin in front of him.

"Dude, don't do that! You're like a ninja! But, no, there's noone I like. That was my boss, apparently one of his daughters swore, and he accused me of teacher her the swear."  
>It was a lie, he was dating Cheyenne, but who knows what would happen to her if he spilled the beans?<p>

Canada raised an eyebrow. "If you say so..." He trailed off, eyeing America suspiciously.

"Dude, would I ever lie?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"Don't. I have to go, I'll probably call you later, ok?"

"Alright?"

And like that, America left his family to bicker by themselves.

What he didn't notice, however, was that his phone was now missing.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, England was, once again, standing by the meeting doors. He and France had planned to take America's phone, and he couldn't help but be extremely curious. The way America acts sometimes various from time to time, as well as his emotion.<br>He wanted- no _needed _to know what was going on. It was too interesting to let go anyway.

"I see you're here again~ Ohonon!" France laughed, walking up the Brit. England glared, and huffed in annoyance.

"We both know why I'm here, do you have the phone?"

"Of course I do! I'm an expert, unlike you~"

"Frog..."

"Black sheep."

France took out America's phone- a powder blue flip phone, and quickly went to his messages. From there, he began to read aloud the messages, dating back to two hours.

**From: Russ**

**Dude! Can't wait for the party! But you know, you didn't have to pay for all of us... That would have left a huge dent in your saving right?**

**From: Alfred**

**Hey, I told you it's fine, right? Don't worry about it- as Pewds might say.**

**From Russ**

**Cry, this is Minx, I stole Russ' phone, I want to say thanks for the party :D**

**From: Alfred**

**No worries, My main Minxie! I wanted to say congrats on your engment, and what better way than a fucking party?! :DD**

**From: Russ**

**Everyone is super pumped, even Snake has a smile! Which..is sort of unsettling... he's wearing his headband...**

**From: Alfred**

**Oh shit**

**From: Russ**

**Yea. **

**From: Alfred**

**Keep him away from any and all weapons.**

**From: Russ**

**You're goddamn right I will. Got to go though. We all have to find our luggage. You said we will know our car when we see it right?**

**From: Alred**

**Yup, you'll know when you see it.**

**From: Russ**

**Oh goddamn it Cry, I can see it right now, and I'm at luggage claim.**

**from: Alfred**

**Ha~ha! Do you like it?!**

**From: Russ**

**THERE IS A MAN HOLDING FANARTS OF US. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT. IT'S FUCKING WEIRD**

**From: Alfred**

**You so love it.**

France flicked through the phone to a more recent part, and he began to read again.

**From: Minxie Moo **

**Cry, how did you get enough for a limo?**

**From: Alfred**

**Don't worry! Just enjoy the ride! :D**

**From: Minxie Moo**

**...Fine, but hopefully you didn't rob a bank- we were supposed to do that together.**

**From: Alfred**

**Whatever, Minx. You're still Hitler, though. -.-**

**From: Minxie Moo**

**I expect nothing less.**

France moved to a different contact.

**From: Cheyenne**

**You gonna talk to your cat while we're there? ...Again?**

**From: Alfred**

**HE UNDERSTANDS ME, UNLIKE YOOUUU**

France clicked a different contact for the third time

**From: Krissy**

**Can we prank people, and dress up like 5 nights at Freddy's?**

**From: Alfred**

**No! No! ENOUGH PEOPLE ARE ALREADY SCARED, WE DON'T NEED MORE!**

**From: Krissy**

**I'm going to call.**

**From: Alfred**

**No, c'mon!**

**From: Krissy**

**I'm going to call, anD YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER IF YOU VALUE YOUR BALLS**

**From: Alfred**

**WHOA**** CHILL OUT, I DON'T NEED TO TURN INTO A WOMAN.  
><strong>

France ended his speaking. England wore a small mask of confusion.

"It seems our little Amérique is having friends over~!" France chuckled lightly

"Violent friends, if anything... Who threatens to cut off a man's testicles?" England raised an eyebrow. France shrugged, and continued to flip through America's phone- going to the pictures, hoping he could prehaps find photo's of the people America has been texting.  
>He found many pictures of various nations, and some of various objects, but a majority of them were of certain people.<p>

Sometimes the people may be alone in the photo, or have a second or third person in frame, but it was always the same people.  
>He quickly found one that had all of them together.<p>

In this photo they were all smiling, with the exception of two males, one being America himself((Who was wearing a mask for some reason)), and the other who France assumed was 'Snake'.

A girl with fiery red hair and glasses was smirking at the camera, and her arms were crossed- as if daring the person to look at her. Next to her was a young man with shaggy brown hair that parted in the middle, and was also accompanied by glasses- although he was smiling.  
>Next to him was America himself- who was wearing a plain white mask with a poker-face, which was raised to only show his mouth. The only reason France knew it was America was because of the blond hair. America's body was facing the side, but his face looked dead on the camera.<br>Behind America slightly was two men. One having dirty blond styled so his bangs were flipped to the side, the other seemingly have curly brown hair, which was covered by a bear hat. They wear leaning on each other, and smiling widely.

Slightly in front of them, and to the right was a pair of girls. The first one had light brown hair with purple bangs, while the other had just plain dark hair. They were both smiling kindly, but they had evil glints in their eyes.  
>Another girl was next to them, but she was smiling evilly- and her eyes showed innocence. She had long brown hair, a top hat and a monocle.<p>

A man with a rather large horse mask was next, and he was facing the direction of another man, as though talking to him. The second man had his hair swept up, and had a small glint in his eyes, as he was pushing away the masked man.  
>Finally there was three people.<br>A woman with light brown hair pulled into two pigtails, who was holding a rather small pug.  
>Another woman who was smiling into the camera, her bangs dyed a light blond, while the rest of her hair was black, and finally a man.<br>This man had his brown hair swept back- much like Germany's- and was held by what looked to be a military band. He had an expression to match Sweden's- which was not a good thing.

"Anglettere, look at this. I believe these are who he was talking to, non?" France handed the phone over to England. England eyed each of the people in the photo.

"Yes... they seem quite odd... Better question is; Why is America wearing a mask?" France shrugged

"I don't know... Want to find out?"

"And do tell how we will accomplish this?"

"Simple~ We spy on them! In the text, they were heading to America's home, oui? So what are we waiting for?"

**YAAY**

**ABOUT TWO THOUSAND WORDS, A NEW RECORD~!**

**Although most of it was describing the picture.**

**Whatever.**

***Germany is actually younger than the U.s. It's only about 150 years old, and then the tried to take over the world.  
>I'm not being racist, but it is a fact of Germanys's history-pleasedontkillmeI'mjusttryingtobeasmartass.<strong>

**Also, I feel Cry would be like a multiple personality of some-kind. Don't know why, just don't question it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**shoo bee doop sho be dop**

**I don't know why I like You Tubers crossed over Hetalia- but I just do.**

**I DON'T OWN NOBODY, JUST THE IDEA- and not even all the way, i just copy other people.**

* * *

><p>America walked around town ideally, taking a slow time before meeting his friends. Sure, he was always excited to play and meet his friends, and was even happier now that two of them were getting married, but it just seemed time was going by so quickly.<br>It felt as though, just yesterday, he had met them on YouTube. Pewdie asking to do a collab, and himself reluctantly agreeing, America and Russ creating the late night crew, and now Minx and Krism getting married.

_'Time sure does fly, doesn't it?'_

America passed a game store, and he glanced into it curiously. There he saw a_ Play station 4_, as well as a new game. 'Blood Bath 5.' That game was famous for being glitchy, funny outtakes, horrible gore, and the fact that Pewdie had played it, and loved it.*  
>America smiled softly, and entered the store.<p>

He was greeted with the sight of various people checking out the games, laughter, and warm air. America smiled a little bigger, and went down one of the long isles leading toward the back, where the game stations were being displayed. He swiftly grabbed a_ PS4_ box, and walked down a 'horror' isle. Seeing the game from the window, he picked it up, and scanned the cover.

It was in black and white, and a man stood straight, his back towards the cover, and a bright red pickax in hand. The title was above him in bloody red writing. It looked quite cliche, but that was what made it better.  
>America walked to the front of the desk, both game station and game in hands, and placed them down. The cashier looked up from a small newspaper he was reading, and began to scan the items.<p>

"Did you find everything ok, sir?" The man said in a monotone, rehearsed voice. America frowned slightly, but nodded never the less.

"Yup, it was easy find." America said, taking out his wallet.

"Ok, so that will be 415, please." The man started placing everything in the a plastic bag, as America took out the money. America placed it on the counter, and waited for the man to give him the recite. The man punched in a few numbers into the cash register, and placed the money in, and ripped off a recite from the machine. He gave the bag and recite to America.  
>"Come again." Came the mans reply.<p>

America nodded, and walked out of the store, feeling the wind that passed by, sending him down with shivers. Adjusting his bomber jacket so it covered his nose slightly, he started walking down the path to his home.

* * *

><p>Once America reached home, he heard loud shouts,screams, and crashing. His eyes widened, and he quickly took out his keys, throwing the door open, and what was inside could only be described as pure chaos.<p>

Both Cheyenne and Red were yelling at Scott and Russ, and the men were yelling right back, and from what America could hear of it, it was a battle of the sexes.  
>Spoon was ridden like an actual horse, by a seemly drunk Krism, while both Minx and Snake tried to get her off. Spoon was panicking because apparently Krism had him in a death- like grip, and he ran around, much like an actual horse.<br>Ken and Ziegs were actually calm, and were chatting happily as they watched everyone cause chaos.

America let out a rather large sigh, as he stared at everyone. He was used to chaos, after all. He is a nation, and the world meetings could be a bitch to deal with, especially when everyone started acting like they were in the middle of war.

Instead of trying to break everyone, America just walked past them, into the kitchen. He placed the bag on the counter, and dug around in his cabinets. He pushed a large rice bag out-of-the-way, before finally finding what he wanted.  
>A brass trumpet.<br>Strange place to keep an instrument, but he had these stashed everywhere in his home. It came in handy when nations visited his home and started being crazy.

America walked back to where the chaos was being held, and took a deep breath. He placed the trumpet to his lips, and rested his fingers on the nobs. He let out a sharp note, causing everyone to jump up from shock, and turn towards him. America placed his hands on his hips, much like a mother would when they say their child doing something wrong.

"What is going on here?" America asked, his voice deeper.

"Krism found wine, Sp00n became a horse, and Scott commented about how Dicks were better. I think this covers it up." Ziegs said in a bored tone, taking a sip of her tea. Ken snickered slightly, and glanced at everyone.

"Thank you, Ziegs. But, damn guys- what the fuck?"

"Well, you have to deal with our bullshit, as much as we have to deal with yours." Minx said, getting Krism off Sp00n, and handing her over to Snake, who carried the drunk Hispanic to the couch.

"True that, Minx, " America clapped his hands. "How about we play something, then?" America smiled.

* * *

><p>"Move you bloody frog!"<p>

"Oh~? But it's so cold, warm me up, Angleterre!"

"SOD OFF!"

England and France were bickering as they hid in bushes besides one of America's windows. They saw the young nation run inside in a panic, and were even more curious about what was happening, and who the people were in the photo. The both glanced up to the window, taking a small peak in, and they were surprised to what they saw.

They saw two guys and two girls bickering, a girl riding the man with the mask, while the girl with purple bangs and the man with a head band chased the masked man.  
>The one with a bear hat, and the girl with a monocle were drinking something, chatting, and watched the ordeal.<p>

America walked into the room on the other side, a brass trumpet in his hands. He blew on it quickly, gaining the attention of everyone. America placed his hands on his hips.  
>"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice more deeper and huskier. France and England exchanged glances, America seemed more mature.<p>

"Krism found wine, Sp00n became a horse, and Scott commented about how Dicks were better. I think this covers it up." The girl with the monocle said, her British accent clear as day, while her voice was monotone and low- much like a male.

"Thank you Ziegs. But, damn guys- what the fuck?" America asked, an eyebrow raised. 'Ziegs' nodded her head.

"Well, you have to deal with our bullshit, as much as we have to deal with yours." The purple banged girl said, scowling ever so lightly. She, like Ziegs, also had a British accent, but her voice was more high pitched, but even with the higher pitch, her voice was still boyish.

"True that, Minx," America clapped his hands, while 'Minx' smirked "How about we play something, then?" America smiled, and everyone in the room smiled, or smirked back. The only exception being 'Snake', and the girl who was drunk.

"What kind of game?" Came the masked man's question, as he rubbed his shoulders and neck.

"I'm glad you asked, Sp00n." America replied, his smile turning into a various sinister smirk. "A friend helped me make this, and its sure to be fun," America let out a rather dark chuckle, and everyone in the room seemed to stiffen at the laugh. "We have time before Krism goes sober, and Pewds and Marzia arrive, so why don't we have some fun~?"

"Oh, _fuuuckkk..." _The man with the up-turned hair whispered. The man next to him, who had glasses and hair parted in the middle, exchanged a glance towards him, and nodded ever so slightly.

France lowered himself from the windows view, and crouched down, hugging his legs, and keeping his eyes towards the ground. England, now noticing the movement of his 'ally', lowered himself too, but sat so he was on his knees.  
>"Why did you go down?" England whispered, confusion and slight anger in his voice.<p>

"Angleterre... Amérique seemed... mature, oui?" France asked, raising his head so he could look at England. England paused for a second.

It was true that his former brother seemed darker than usual, and his voice was lower. His attitude around the people in that house was more... laid back, but also responsible. He was not at all of what England was used to. In fact, England was fairly sure that if a fight broke out like _this _in a world meeting, America would cry 'I'M THE HERO!', and attempt to break it up- only to get involved, or he would laugh at the fight, and encourage it on.  
>The fact that he broke it up, and actually tried to get order was strange. Something like that was rare, and not only for America, for many nations too.<p>

"...He does..." England said, nodding his head slowly. England raised himself so he could look in the window again, only to see the purple haired girl, 'Minx' sitting by the passed out Latino. It looked as though nobody was there with her before.  
>"France, look at this" England moved his hand in a 'come' motion, becoming France to look. France complied, and raised himself so he could look in the window.<p>

France raised an eyebrow. "That's strange... Where did everyone else go?" France tried to look around the room, well, as most as he could. He turned his eyes back towards Minx. France could only see half of her face, but the woman was sitting peacefully next to the Latino, her eyes closed, and her head pointed downwards. It looked as though the woman had fell asleep, waiting for the Latino to awaken.  
>Then Minx's eyes opened slowly, her expression neutral, and lids only half open. She turned towards the direction of the window, and both France and England seemed to freeze once seeing her face.<p>

Her dark brown eyes turned a bloody red, and she smiled, one filled with insanity. The lights flickered, and went out, causing only her eyes to be seen, before it all went black. All the two nations heard were the soft 'thumping' of footsteps.  
>The two nations immediately ducked, shock and fear in their expressions.<p>

"Mon dieu,That was...frightening..." France shuddered. England nodded, biting his lip slightly.

"She's... like a demon..." Came England's reply. England jumped slightly as he felt something in his pocket move. He pulled out America's flip phone, and saw there was a new message. He opened it, and France looked over his shoulder.

**From: Minxie Moo**

**You're not in the game, are you?  
>You stole Cry's phone, and now you're playing.<br>****Both of you.  
><strong>**I'm it, and I know where you guys are.  
><strong>**Run.**

England's eyes widened. "France, we have to move, NOW!" England pushed France out of the way, and followed on suit, just as a rather large butcher's knife came crashing down, slicing some of the bush's branches. Both of the countries swallowed nervously, as the glanced up, seeing the smiling face of Minx.

"I told you to move~!" Minx giggled like a child, and lifted the knife again.

And right then and there, both countries thought that they would rather have Russia.

_**Some spoilers below~!**_

**I have no idea why I added 'The game'. **  
><strong>I just wanted some violence, and a part for the two countries to see what the youtubers could do.<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry, no one will die.<strong>

**But good luck to the ones at the house.**


	4. Chapter 4

**shoo be doo sho be do**

**If I owned Hetalia, I would make a cannon person for The Dominican Republic.**

**whatever.**

* * *

><p>The two countries looked up in horror as the woman brought down the knife. It was like they were frozen, and the only thing that they could see was Minx's evil smile, and her insanity filled eyes.<br>England closed his eyes waiting for the knife to come. It was like this for a few seconds, but no knife punctured his skin, instead, a loud 'clank' sounded. Opening his eyes slowly, England moved his eyes up, where a body was protecting him.

"Move." The person above him said. The voice was definitely male, and he sounded both bored and urgent for them to get out-of-the-way. Both of the European countries exchanged glances, before scrambling to get out from under him.  
>As soon as they were out from under him, they recognized the person who saved them as America.<p>

America was holding a pistol, and the knife was laying on it, while Minx , America pushed up the gun, causing Minx to raise the knife again for another attack, but the tall nation quickly moved out of the way, causing the knife to miss, and hit the ground, leaving a mark.

America stood in front of both the countries protectively, his revolver pointed at Minx's head.

"Don't come any closer," He said, moving his hand to his pocket, to take out another revolver, then he pointed that one at Minx's head too. The girl froze, a small growl escaping her lips. Knowing that she was distracted for the time being, he turned back to face the two countries, who both looked shocked and confused.  
>"Are you OK?" He asked, snapping the Europeans out of their trance.<p>

"Fine... I believe. No scratches or bruises." England supplied, looking back at France, who gave a weary nod in return.

"Oui , I'm fine..." France trailed off. America gave a small smile in their direction, before turning back to face Minx.

"Good. We can't have any causalities yet." Minx gave a small scowl at America's words. But then she started laughing, bringing both of her hands up to block the sound. The three men quickly turned their attention to the laughing girl.

"Oi, what's so funny?" England asked, raising a thick eyebrow. Minx didn't answer, and continued to laugh.

"Mon dieu... She's gone crazy..." France shuddered as he stared at the laughing girl.

"No.. She's..." America's voice trailed off, and his eyes widened. "Move out of the way, right fucking now!" He turned his body so one gun was facing Minx, while the other faced the two countries. The Europeans followed America's orders, and quickly moved, making a clear path behind them, and they noticed a different person behind them. It was Krism, her black hair loose and some of it covering her left eye. In her hands, she held a wood ax.

"Hi~" She smiled lightly, and raised the ax, so it could rest on her shoulder.

"Shit, you're awake so soon. I thought the wine would last for a few more minutes." America let out a small air of concern. His eyes flickered to his fellow countries. "You guys shouldn't be here anyway. What? Did you both come to spy on me?"  
>Both Europeans gained a guilty glance<p>

"You know,I'm actually still drunk. Just... Eyes, I suppose." Krism gave a sickly sweet smile, and let out a dark chuckle.

"Awe~ Babe came to help me!" Minx chanted,sheathing the knife in a side pocket, and clapping her hands much like a child would. "See, this is why we make such a good couple~!"

"You started without me though! How could you cheat?!"

"Awe~ I didn't mean to! I just knew where these two were, and decided to give us a head start!"

"Even so, you know how much I like the game!" Krism pouted, and turned the other way, crossing her arms in the process. Minx gave a small frown, and walked past the three nations. Both England France didn't dare to move, and allowed their eyes to follow the girl as she walked. America moved his body, and continued to point the gun at Minx's head, and the latter didn't seem to notice, or care anymore.

"Babe, I'm sorry~" Minx wined, her voice becoming more pitchy and child-like as she talked with the smaller woman. Krism continued to avoid Minx, and the latter continued to speak in her baby-like voice, as she walked in circles around her fiance.  
>"Babe~ Forgive me~!" Minx chanted, as she continued to circle the shorter woman. Krism repeatedly turned her head, and gave a repeating "Go away!"<p>

America took this chance, and shoved a gun into France's arms, gaining a confused glance from the country of love, who was not expecting the sudden movement. America jeered his head t'words the left, and moved his eyes to the nearby trees. The European country followed America's eyes, and noticed small, quickly flickering glints in the tree lines. Quietly, France elbowed England, who averted his gaze from the bickering(if you could call it that) women to glare at France.  
>The latter, knowing he had caught England's attention, pointed towards the tree lining, where the flickering light continued to shine. England's face scrunched up in curiosity, as he tried to get a better look at what exactly the blinking was.<p>

"When I count to three, you two go over there, OK? That's Snake, he should be good protection." The two Europeans reluctantly switched their gaze to the younger country. England scowled lightly, and opened his mouth, about to remind America about how they've both been in plenty of wars, but the american cut him off before he could get a single word out,  
>"And don't try to give me some bullshit about how you are "Older", or "you've been in wars". These guys will rip you to shreds if need-be. They are like World War 3, and trust me- there will be no end." America flashes a Hollywood grin at his fellow countries. "Ready?" America asks, steadying his gun so it aimed directly at Minx's head.<p>

_"One.."_ The couple were still bickering, America aimed the gun perfectly at Minx's head. England and France both tensed as they stared at the continuing flashes.

_"Two.." _Both girls stop bickering, and turn to America, now fully realizing he was counting down. They ready their weapons, smiles upon their faces.

_"Three!" _Everything happened so fast.

Both England and France bolted towards the trees, letting America take the shot.

Minx avoided it, the bullet just grazing the side of her head, before it was impaled in a tree.

Krism raising the ax, her hair flying up, and showing her bloody cross-eye.

A sickening crunch, as it resonated through the field.

And painful cry from America.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger~ Whooooo hooooo<strong>

**Short Chapter, but I really don't care, I want to sleep.**


End file.
